The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in one embodiment semiconductor device conducting lines in a package including a semiconductor chip.
Recently, planar interconnect technologies, in which conducting lines are deposited on a support structure, became increasingly attractive for various reasons, amongst them their potential to provide for small package design and low manufacturing costs.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.